Lily and Sev's Date
by Gringotts713
Summary: After the battle Harry is given a special gift, after months of stress it feels good to smile.


I have to admit after receiving so many messages saying characters read stories are not allowed my muse died on _Reading to Make a Change. _I am going to try a few one shots to jump start my muse again as so many of you, my wonderful readers have been leaving wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate it. Also this is not beta'ed I know it has some mistakes. I tried to catch as many as I could, so don't play grammar police and flame me for that.

Lily and Sev's Date

The final battle had ended three days ago. Harry had slept, showered, and eaten. Just when he felt human again, the ministry started with inquiries. Hours of questions about horcruxes, Dumbledore's mission, and Snape's loyalties left Harry angry, more then angry spitting mad. As he walked out of the ministry he gave quick hugs to his best friends, but knew Hermione and Ron needed to help with last minute arrangements for Fred's funeral.

'For the best'

Harry thought to himself, he needed a breather and tomorrow would start days of funerals and mourning.

'May just have a breakdown if this continues, I can read Skeeter's head line now: Boy who lived has Gone Mad'

POP

Kreacher stood before Harry in a deep low bow. "Hello Kreacher"

"Master, Professor McGonagall has asked Kreacher to bring you to Hogwarts when you is done here sir"

"Did she say why Kreacher?"

"No Sir"

"Okay Kreacher lets go." Said Harry grabbing Kreachers hand.

The sensation of apparition took Harry by surprise. Somethings he could not get used to, magic or not. Opening his eyes he saw himself at Hogsmeade station, the grounds of Hogwarts were so damaged he hated seeing it this way. The gate was missing he could feel new wards, but they let him pass. All around people were cleaning and repairing. They began waving at Harry as he passed with smiles that seemed out of place amongst the destruction. Reaching the Great Hall, took longer then he thought, every place he looked he saw fallen friends. Shaking the thoughts from his head and wiping tears from his eyes he realized someone had him in a tight hug. In front of him was Professor McGonagall looking older and more pale then she ever had, Harry returned the hug grateful that some people never change.

"Harry I am sorry to disturb you. I know you need some rest but Albus was most insistent that you see something in his, I mean my office."

"No problem professor, did he say what?"

"No he just twinkled and told me to have you open a box on his shelf, I tried but it is warded to only open for you."

The two walked in silence, the now repaired gargoyle allowed them entrance to the staircase. Inside the office Harry looked up to see a new portrait, one for the bravest man he ever met, but he had not woken yet.

"You will be glad he is sleeping when you see what I have for you." said Dumbledore's portrait to Harry.

Harry nodded, intrigued about what could be in the box. The shelves still held many of the silver instruments he tried to destroy at the end of fifth year. Here and there McGonagall had added a personal touch, but nothing of Snape's seemed to remain.

"Over here ." said the new Headmistress quietly.

On the desk sat a Muggle jewelry box, very feminine and clearly from the 70's. On the top was a peace sign and smiley face. On the side was something that let Harry know who this had belonged to, a hand painted Lily. The pristine white flower seemed out of place amongst the other designs in fluorescent paint. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"The box is very nice. Inside I believe you will find items your mother once treasured." said Dumbledore's portrait.

"You believe?" asked Harry.

"Yes I believe so, Hagrid brought the box here after it was unearthed during the battle. Professor McGonagall and I recognize it as belonging to your mother but have not seen in a very long time. After her argument with Severus she buried it beneath the tree they used to study under. I believe she wished to leave the memories of their happy time in a special spot."

Harry nodded and starred at the box. His mind raced would there be girly trinkets, or notes between friends in this box. Would it hold secrets and tales or jewelry and makeup? Would he learn more about his mother or would he have to ask Hermione if there was deeper meaning behind girly objects. He snorted and imagined handing Hermione something like a mood ring and asking what do you think this means? Ha. He laughed and shook his head.

Professor McGonagall smiled as she watched the emotions play across my face. She stared expectantly at the box. I pulled my wand and hoped I could do everything she taught me justice, with a swish a very comfy tartan couch appeared with a nice coffee table in front. I breathed a sigh of relief that it worked and called "Kreacher"

With a pop the little elf stood in front of me. "Could we please have some ginger newts and tea?"

I motion for the professor to sit next to me and Kreacher returns with our snack, popping away again to help the other elves. I pick up the box running my hands over the smooth wood and acrylic paint. I reach the latch and it automatically opens. Surprised that it was not closed with something complex, the professor says "It would only open for family or Severus. She was truly a gifted witch."

I slowly open the top, and immediately it becomes clear that the box is charmed to hold more, kinda like Hermione's beaded bag. I smile and pull the first few items out. A handful of chocolate frog cards, a picture of mum and Snape, a book with no name, and ironically a mood ring. Each item clearly had a special meaning, notes on back of the cards said "Lily and Sev first trip to Diagon Alley" or "Christmas 1972". There were about a dozen frog cards like those that I carefully set aside. The picture was a Muggle photo of Mum and Severus in front of Buckingham Palace, they looked about 10 or 11. Snape was clearly blushing and hiding behind his hair as mum practiced a princess wave. I handed it to McGonagall and she chuckled. I set the ring aside, its may not be a diamond but one day if I have a little girl I can give her something that belonged to her grandmother. Last was the book, it feels odd, to lite. Slowly and carefully I open the cover and realize its hollowed out. Inside are two crystal phials. I carefully remove one, its dated September 1971 Severus Snape and Lily Evans, in Slughorns writing a wonderfully flourished O. Handing it to Professor McGonagall she simply states "The first of many O's for those two." I see her run her hands over the label, clearly lost in a memory of her own. The second phial is a memory, in mums writing the label reads my first kiss.

With a flick of her wand McGonagall moves the pensive into place, she stands and mutters something about checking on the workers. She shuts the office door behind her. I stand and rush to the pensive, but stop. Mum's first kiss, is that something I want to see? Given that all of this is about Snape should I invade their privacy. I begin to pace, curiosity wins out and I pour the memory in the basin. I turn to look, but Snape's portrait is still sleeping. I press my face into the basin a fall into a brisk Autumn day.

***Lily stood waiting in the courtyard, it was their first ever trip to Hogsmeade and Severus had asked her to go with him! Putting on her favorite jumper she was ready to brave hours in the cool autumn weather. A group of Sev's dorm mates walked by, giving her dirty looks. Next a group of Ravenclaw girls, where was he? Just when she was getting ready to go look Potter and his friends ran by calling 'come on Evans last one to the village is a rotten egg'. Could they be any more immature. Then Sev came out, he was wearing the black jumper that her parents gave him last holiday. Almost handsome if he would do something with his hair.

I grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the village. We chatted, but Sev was happy to just hold hands in silence too. We visited Honeydukes and tried all of the samples buying a dozen chocolate frogs and some sugar quills. At the apothecary Sev looked longingly at a set of green crystal phials with serpant tops, I need to remember that for Christmas. We had lunch at the Three Broomsticks, sharing a Butterbeer. As we turned to walk back to school a group of older Slytherins started to tease Sev for coming with a Mudblood. I told him to ignore them, but his temper is so short sometimes. He pushed one of them into a mud puddle. Next two of the bigger boys clobbered his nose. Without thinking I pulled my wand and sent a stinging jinx at them. Just as they pulled their wands Hagrid came up the path. "Wha's going on here?" but the boys just turned and walked away. He took a look at Sev's nose and said "I can't fix that best go to Madame Pomfrey." I nodded and pulled Sev toward the castle. I have a very distinct feeling that his ego is in worse shape then his nose.

One fixed nose and a rather long lecture about not fighting, and Mr Snape keeping his cool, and we were allowed to leave the infirmary. Sev began apologizing for ruining our trip, I told him to stop it, it was the other boys who caused the trouble. He kept rambling so I did the only thing I could to shut him up, I planted a kiss right on his lips. It was very soft and innocent, but now I could see why the older girls in the dorms talked about kissing so much.

As I pulled away Severus grabbed my hand, and said can we try again next Hogsmeade weekend. I nodded. He pulled me close into a bone crushing hug. 'I love you Lily, you are my best friend." he whispered so only I could hear him.*** Harry pulled out of the pensive with a smile on his face, whether or not he liked Snape, the man was brave. He had also made his mum really happy at one point. He had been an excellent friend until their fifth year and loyal to her memory all of his adult life. Carefully placing the memory and all of the items back in the jewelry box, Harry tucked them under his arm and left the office. Not turning around he called over his shoulder, "sir if I ever have a son, I will name him after you." Surprisingly a soft snort filled the room "You do that Potter and he will be scarred for life, but make sure to name any daughters after your mother"


End file.
